Où l'humain aide les loups (encore)
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Il entra dans la maison, prêt à attaquer un monstre, ou à assommer Derek (ce dernier bougeait silencieusement, il allait vraiment lui mettre une clochette), il alluma la lumière et ... tomba. L'attaquant était pelucheux, tout petit et absolument irrésistible.


**Disclaimer :** **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Saluuuuuuut !**

 **Je poste ce petit OS qui ne casse pas 3 pattes à un canard en coup de vent. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Lydia avait laissé un message sur son répondeur auquel il n'avait rien compris. Une histoire de week-end entre filles et que ce coup-là, c'est lui qui devait s'en charger. Se charger de quoi ? Très. Bonne. Question. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était une adresse.

 _Manoir Hale, nouvellement reconstruit._

Ouais, Derek l'avait rebâti. Enfin, une autre, un peu plus loin parce que y'avait rien à récupérer sur l'ancienne. Et que ça aurait été carrément glauque !

On aurait pu penser qu'il aurait fait ça pour lui, pour arrêter de vivre dans un hangar ou au milieu des cendres. Mais non, si on l'écoutait, lui, ça lui allait très bien. C'était pour la meute ! Une histoire de prendre soin de ses bêtas, _blablabla_. Stiles avait pris une claque sur la tête lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était mignon à jouer au papa.

Bref, on était samedi soir, il faisait nuit et Stiles se promenait dans les bois. On aurait un mauvais début de film d'horreur. Sauf que lui vivait dans un monde où les loups-garous étaient REELS. Et tout un tas d'autres bestioles aussi.

Il finit par arriver devant la maison, ses phares éclairant la porte d'entrée. L'ambiance était flippante et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de murmurer pour lui-même à quel point il était idiot. Il sortit de sa voiture et resta un instant immobile devant la bâtisse.

Il appela mais personne ne lui répondit. La lumière n'était pas allumée. Deux choix : soit il n'y avait personne et Lydia lui avait fait traverser la ville pour rien. Ou alors quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Il retourna à sa voiture attraper un pied de biche. (il était humain, pas débile ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait une batte de baseball à portée de main près de son lit. Mais il l'avait cassé en tentant d'abattre un troll. Etonnamment, ça n'avait même pas assommé le troll, ça l'avait juste BEAUCOUP énervé.)

Il monta doucement sur la terrasse, veillant à ne pas faire craquer les lattes de plancher. Il poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible et leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à défendre fièrement sa vie (ou à assommer Derek, parce que ce dernier avait une tendance à arriver partout silencieusement. Un jour, il lui mettrait vraiment un collier avec une clochette).

Il alluma la lumière et poussa un cri qui se voulait viril. Et qui le fut nettement moins quand un truc lui sauta dessus. Pour tout être normal, la poussée aurait été tout à fait insuffisante à renverser quelqu'un. Mais Stiles était capable de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, c'est donc sans surprise qu'il tomba. Son arme lui échappa. Il pesta et regarda la chose qui l'avait attaqué.

Ça avait quatre pattes, une queue, c'était riquiqui et tout mignon. En fait, on aurait dit … un louveteau. Il se redressa, faisant tomber l'animal qui s'amusait à marcher sur son torse, apparemment, dans le but de lui lécher le visage. Il compta. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Louveteaux. Dans la maison de Derek. Stiles sentait la plaisanterie arriver à plusieurs kilomètres. Il regarda les six loups, consterné et commença par vérifier une chose. Il appela six noms et, à son grand désarroi, les loups levèrent la tête à l'entente de leur nom.

Un tout noir semblait le fusiller du regard. Derek.

Un aux poils blancs était en train de sauter sur le dos d'un autre, entièrement marron. Erica et Boyd.

Un beige regardait ses pattes comme s'il était étonné de les voir. Il avait une bouille mignonne et un regard de chien battu. Isaac.

Il cria quand il sentit des crocs lui mordre le mollet. Par réflexe, il donna un coup de pied et la bête montra les crocs. Apparemment, le caractère de Peter ne s'arrangeait pas lorsqu'il avait 4 pattes.

Le dernier loup s'obstinait à essayer de lui grimper dessus. Marron clair, et joyeux, il était sûr que c'était Scotty Boy.

Stiles ne savait même pas pourquoi il était étonné !

Des loups, des chasseurs, des sorciers, des wendigos, pourquoi la meute ne se transformerait-elle pas en chiot ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix quand Peter ET Derek lui mordirent les pieds, n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être appelé chiot.

M'enfin, on était quand même loin des grands-et-effrayant-alphas quoi. Ils étaient pelucheux et doux. Et même lorsqu'ils montraient les crocs, ils restaient mignons.

 _On notera que Derek Hale est mignon, même lorsqu'il n'est pas pelucheux. Et si on était honnête, Peter aussi était mignon … si on enlevait le côté psychopathe._

MAIS COMMENT EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT ARRIVE ?!

C'est une question qui passa au second plan lorsque Scott atteignit son épaule pour lui lécher l'oreille, qu'Isaac monta sur ses jambes pour finir par se coucher son ventre et qu'Erica décida de lui sauter dessus pour lui mordiller les doigts. Stiles s'occupa donc de les câliner.

Il avait toujours voulu un chien mais son père lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà un chiot surexcité dont il devait s'occuper, il n'en prendrait pas un deuxième. L'hyperactif avait été offusqué. Ensuite, il avait tenté de lécher son coude. Le Shérif trouva la ressemblance avec un chien tentant d'attraper sa queue frappante.

Finalement, Scott quitta l'épaule de l'hyperactif et couru vers la cuisine, suivit par les autres louveteaux (sauf Derek qui marchait d'un pas digne, un peu pompeux pour un chiot et Peter qui tenta de faire tomber Stiles en courant dans ses jambes quand ce dernier se leva pour rejoindre la meute).

Le garçon comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient faim. Mais est-ce que l'Alpha avait quelque chose pour nourrir des canidés ? Derek leva les yeux au ciel quand Stiles lui posa la question. Il finit par ouvrir les placards, le frigo, et s'émerveilla lorsqu'il trouva des Curly Fries. Mais les jappements de Scott et d'Isaac lui rappelèrent qu'il devait trouver autre chose. Il regarda dans le congélateur et trouva des steaks. Il haussa les épaules et les prit. Peut-être que Derek les gardait pour plus tard, mais c'était une urgence. Il alluma la friteuse pour ses Curly Fries et mis les 4 steaks à décongeler. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait les faire cuire ensuite. Mais après, il se rappela que c'étaient des loups. La dernière fois, Scotty avait bouffé un lapin, il pouvait bien manger un bon steak cru.

Une fois les steaks réchauffés, il les posa par terre et regarda, en rigolant, les louveteaux se jeter dessus, Derek et Peter compris. Cependant, quand le plus vieux des Hale commença à japper contre Isaac parce qu'il voulait lui prendre une partie de son steak, il fut obligé d'intervenir et attrapa le louveteau par la peau du cou. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais l'effet était nettement atténué vu que c'était un chiot. Une fois qu'Isaac eut fini de manger, il reposa Peter et lui grogna dessus quand le canidé tenta de lui mordre le mollet.

Une fois que le repas fut fini, il regarda la troupe et se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire. Apparemment, il était devenu dog-sitter. Et même si les câliner était une activité très sympa, ce n'est pas ça qui allait leur rendre leur forme originel. Parce que, okay, ils étaient mignons mais Stiles savait que la durée de sa vie allait considérablement raccourcir s'il ramenait un chiot à la place de son fils chéri à Mélissa. Et, mine de rien, il y avait encore plein de chose qu'il désirait faire avant de mourir. Aussi décida-t-il de questionner les louveteaux. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, ils comprenaient ce que l'humain disait et pouvait réagir en conséquence. Aussi rassembla-t-il les chiots dans le salon, prêt à leur poser des questions. C'est une fois qu'il eut réussi à capter l'attention de tous (chose difficile quand une des bestioles est Peter. Il les avait à peine quitté des yeux que ce dernier avait tenté de s'enfuir de la maison par une fenêtre entrouverte.) qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Face au silence, Derek leva les yeux au ciel, Scott se mit à japper, Erica sauta sur Isaac et Boyd observait la troupe. Et Peter tenta encore de s'en aller.

\- CA SUFFIT ! Tout le monde revient poser son derrière poilu devant moi ! Même toi, Peter ! Vous voulez rester comme ça toute votre vie ? Libre à vous ! Mais je sens que ça va rapidement vous gonfler d'avoir quatre pattes ! Alors, soit vous m'aidez à comprendre, soit je vous laisse comme ça et je retourne chez moi ! Je n'ai pas signé pour être dog-sitter !

Le coup de gueule sembla calmer la troupe. Maintenant, il devait encore déterminer comment communiquer. La seule idée qu'eut Stiles était de poser tout un tas de question et d'aviser en fonction de leur réponse.

\- Vous avez mal ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais les autres firent l'effort de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

\- La transformation a eu lieu il y a longtemps ?

C'est quand il vit même Scotty boy hausser un sourcil (enfin, essayer, parce que c'était quand même un truc estampillé Hale) qu'il comprit que sa question était débile. Comment étaient-ils censés lui donner une heure ?

\- Il y a plusieurs heures avant que j'arrive ?

Les louveteaux hochèrent la tête. Il murmura pour lui-même :

\- Mais comment Lydia a-t-elle eu connaissance de ça ? C'est un méchant qui vous a transformé comme ça ?

Les chiots ne semblaient pas trop décidés à dire oui ou non, ils secouèrent la tête dans tous les sens, plus comme des fans de métal que comme des chiots interrogés.

\- D'accord, c'est pas vraiment méchant mais ça vous a quand même transformé en truc fluffy, donc on peut pas le qualifier de gentil.

Scott et Isaac hochèrent énergiquement la tête. Les autres se désintéressaient lentement des questions (sauf Peter, qui lui, ne s'y était jamais intéressé).

\- C'est définitif ?

Là, tous les chiots secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Bah, pas de quoi s'inquiéter alors.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'assit par terre, attrapa Scott et le grattouilla le ventre, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Les autres chiots vinrent aussi et il se retrouva rapidement à caresser cinq louveteaux (et ouais, même Derek, même si pour ce dernier, il se contentait de lui caresser le haut de la tête. Pas besoin de se faire arracher la gorge parce qu'il lui avait chatouillé le ventre !). Peter avait quitté la pièce sitôt la phrase de Stiles terminée. L'humain s'en désintéressa, il reviendrait de lui-même, ou redeviendrait humain ailleurs.

Après un moment, il en eut marre de faire des caresses et décida de se regarder un film. Il s'étala sur le canapé, choisit sur Netflix une vidéo qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde et le lança. Il s'allongea correctement sur le dos, laissant les chiots s'installer sur lui. Erica et Boyd sur ses genoux, Isaac et Scott sur son ventre, Derek sur son buste. Il fut cependant obligé de pousser Peter quand celui-ci revint et décida de s'installer sur son visage. Fallait pas abuser non plus ! Une fois le film fini, il remarqua qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Il réveilla Scotty qui ronflait doucement et leur annonça qu'il partait. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les louveteaux se placent devant la porte d'entrée, refusant apparemment qu'il s'en aille. Il tenta bien d'argumenter mais arrêta bien vite, la fatigue prenant le pas sur l'envie d'avoir le dernier mot (et avoir le dernier mot quand ses interlocuteurs ne parlent pas, c'est évidemment simple. Ou particulièrement ardue, question de point de vue.) Bref, Stiles renonça et décida de dormir sur place. Cependant, le canapé n'était pas très confortable lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer sa nuit dessus. Aussi monta-t-il à l'étage, dans le but de trouver un lit à squatter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit les chiots se diriger vers la chambre de Derek. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'alpha qui donna un petit coup de tête pour qu'il y aille.

Il entra dans la pièce et prit le temps de la regarder. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il aurait aimé dire qu'elle était à l'image de l'alpha, peinte en noire, austère et vide mais cela aurait été mentir. Tout le mobilier était dans un bois foncé mais les murs étaient peints en bleu clair, donnant une impression de chaleur renforcée par la grande fenêtre et le lit aux draps accueillant. D'ailleurs, ni une ni deux, l'humain se dirigea vers ce dernier meuble. Il hésita un instant. Habituellement, il dormait en caleçon et exécrait dormir en jean. Il trouva un juste milieu en ouvrant l'armoire de Derek pour y trouver un jogging. Un regard vers le brun lui appris que ça ne le dérangeait pas (il s'interrogerait sur ça demain).

Il s'en vêtit rapidement et sauta sur le lit, prêt à une longue nuit de sommeil. Comme tout à l'heure, les chiots se nichèrent autour de lui. C'est bien au chaud sous la couverture et avec la meute à ses côtés qu'il s'endormit.

Quand Lydia et Allison revinrent au Manoir Hale, le lendemain matin, elles se demandaient si Stiles ne leur en voudrait pas pour l'avoir laissé se débrouiller tout seul. Elles poussèrent doucement la porte, prêtes à fuir si besoin.

Pièce après pièces, elles visitèrent toute la maison, s'étonnant de ne pas les trouver, craignant une catastrophe.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elles entrèrent finalement dans la chambre de Derek, de trouver sept corps couchaient les uns en travers des autres, dans des positions invraisemblables.

A l'origine de la pyramide se trouvait Stiles, qui dormait la bouche ouverte, sur le torse de Derek. Erica était de l'autre côté de (l'imposant, le magnifique, le sexy) buste et était enlacée par Boyd. De l'autre côté de Stiles, se trouvait Scott, collé à Isaac. Peter avait fini roulé en boule, entre les jambes de Derek, ressemblant plus que jamais à un chien.

Tous dormaient d'un profond sommeil. Lydia et Allison se regardèrent, souriante. L'archère fit un geste pour signaler qu'elles allaient partir et la rousse acquiesça … mais tint absolument à faire une chose. Elle attrapa son téléphone et prit une photo.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombait sur une pile de louveteaux !

 _(- Dis Derek, ça t'a pas dérangé que je dorme dans ton lit, avec ton jogging ? J'ai dû laisser mon odeur partout !_

 _Le dernier Hale se renfrogna avant de répondre_

 _\- La meute cherchait un endroit où dormir et c'est une des utilités que peut avoir la chambre de l'alpha. T'appartient à la meute, tu portes déjà mon odeur et ton odeur est déjà partout dans la maison._

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles rougit et resta sans mot. Derek en retira une muette fierté.)_

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, si ça vous a plu, ou pas ! Si vous avez vu des fautes, ou si vous voulez parler de votre semaine/vos vacances/ … ^^**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les reviews/favorite/follow pour la précédente historie Teen Wolf, j'ai été super contente de voir autant de réaction ! Ca fait chaud au cœur !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : l'inspiration vient d'une jolie image Pinterest**

 **fr . pinterest pin / 425097652318457072 / (enlevez les espaces)**


End file.
